She dared to forget ME
by Ahnura
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke JUST got married. Their honey moon was on the next day and BAM! She gets injured and forgets her husband! Soup is thrown around and Inner Sasuke is UNLEASHED! Join the happy couple in their tale of woe and adventure! SasuSaku Crackish


Hi! Something I whipped up when I was reading a story and eating white cheddar popcorn. Enjoy!

* * *

.:_Pissing off bad boys should be an Olympic sport_

_because if it was_

_I'd have more gold medals than Michael Phelps_!:.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No no no no no no—_

"Out of my way!!" He growled as he pushed his way through the nurses crowding the hallways. He was clad in a dark blue formal robe, black dress pants and lacquered black clogs. His dark bangs framed his damn near perfect pale face and his oh so kissable lips.

_Or, in other words, very rapeable. _

All the women in the hallway stared, not bothering to move out of his way.

_Idiots. Why are they gawking? Is there something on my face?_

(Silly Uchiha. Good thing you don't stare at yourself too long in the mirror. You might go the way of Narcissus if you do and all the girls in the village will **cry.**)

He sighed. He needed to go to the room where they were keeping _her_.

(The LOVE of his LIFE, his PRETTY princess with those OUTRAGEOUS pink hair and green eyes of happiness and sparkles!)

"Damn it, _move!!"_ He shoved another nurse aside with his gorgeous pale arms as he broke into the room. His pretty girl was lying on the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi were seated on either side of the unconscious woman.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said calmly as he shut the door behind him.

"Is she ok?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his wife. He had gotten a call half an hour ago about Sakura in the hospital; and **she** was the one being treated.

_Someone is going to DIE. _Inner Sasuke growled.

Sasuke agreed.

"Sakura's going to be fine." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "She's just had a concussion and is sleeping it off now."

He calmed a little before asking, "What happened to her?"

"A branch fell on her head while she and Naruto were sparring."

(His poor poor pretty princess got hurt. Ohhh, Naruto is going to die. Someone, write his Eulogy!)

Sasuke's eyes flashed towards the blonde. Naruto cringed and said, "The branch was weak. I didn't know it'd break; I was going to ambush her."

(I'm still going to kill you. Dumb ass.)

The room went silent except for the steady beeping coming from Sakura's heart monitor.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, "You two days ago too. I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, as long as she's ok." Sasuke interrupted as Tsunade stood up from her chair.

(DEAD. HE IS **SO **DEAD.)

"Right, I'll be in my office if you need anymore help here," She said, and with that, she left the room. Sasuke took her seat across from Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke took his wife's hand into his own and held it. The Uchiha wasn't one to show vast amounts of compassion, but once in a blue moon, he'd do it only for his cherry blossom.

-

-

-

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Time flew by as Sasuke waited for his wife to wake up. Naruto and Kakashi had left hours earlier to leave the couple alone. Sasuke sat ever vigilant by Sakura's bedside through the night. It was morning now, and he was getting tired. Finally coming to the conclusion that resting would do him some good, Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment to rest.

"Nhn..." Sakura groaned and Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He stared at his wife.

"Are you awake?" He asked as he brushed some of her rose colored locks from her pretty face.

So pretty.

Her eyes opened after a moment, cloudy from sleep. Sasuke returned his hand back to holding hers.

"Ahh..." She said as she sat up and held her head. "Where am I?"

"The hospital, Sakura." He said as he gently pushed her back down onto the bed. "Dead-last dropped a branch on your hea—"

"Who?" She asked, pointing to him.

"Naruto—"

"No, who are _you._ I know who _Naruto _is, but who are you?" Sakura asked as she looked up at Sasuke with her inquisitive jade eyes.

"What do you mean, _Who are you?_" He asked, a little annoyed that she was trying to pull one over on him... Again.

"I don't know who you are." Sakura answered. Sasuke stared at her eyes, looking for the little spark he always saw when she was lying.

There was none.

And, for the first time in his life, Sasuke was flabbergasted.

"This isn't funny in any way shape or form, Sakura. You _know _me. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said, hiding his shock.

_Sasuke-kun! _His inner screamed. _Ohh, Sakura my sexy baby girl whisper it, please! Whisper my name in my ear! I want to hear it!_

Be QUIET.

"I...Don't recall ever meeting a Uchiha Sasuke in my life, sir..." She said as she tried to scratch her head but flinched when she touched her scalp. "Ow... Did I hit my head?"

_You probably did when you fell down to Earth, Angel._ Inner Sasuke said SO smoooooothly. _Want me to kiss it?_

…Silence. She probably has amnesia from the branch hitting her.

_Her delicate head! _

He sighed as he looked up at Sakura. Sakura stilled carried a blank expression on her face. Sasuke sighed.

"Your _husband._"

"I'm married?" Sakura asked, just as confused.

_Who the HELL is this bastard telling us we're married to him?? _Inner Sakura grumbled. _Oh…Wait, ooh, he's delicious looking. Can we lick him? Please please PLEAS—_

Shut up. I am NOT licking the hot stranger.

_Ooh, I feel like going into a diabetic coma! Turn around hot-cakes, I want to see your cute ass!!_

QUIET!!

"We got married two days ago, Sakura." Sasuke explained, breaking up Sakura and Inner Sakura's fight in her head. He held up his left hand, showing off the gold band on his ring finger. "See?"

"I don't remember any of that..." She said glancing at her bare left hand. "Are you sure you're not one of my crazy fan boys?"

_I am your NUMBER ONE_ _fan boy baby!! Now let's exchange saliva and DO. IT. AGAINST. THE. WALL!!_

Sasuke held back a cringe.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura Haruno's number one fan boy?

That was...

_Ironic._

"Sak—"

The door opened.

"So... she's awake?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the room. Sakura looked up at her sensei and smiled.

"Mou, Tsunade-Sama. Who is this guy?" She asked, pointing to Sasuke. "He's one of my insane fan boys, right? He keeps telling me I'm married to him and—"

"She's got amnesia, Tsunade." Sasuke cut in. "She doesn't seem to remember me."

The edges of Tsunade's lips were twitching; she was suppressing the urge to laugh.

_Uchiha? A crazy fan boy?_

_Oh ho ho ho! This is going to be fun._

"Why, _yes,_ he's one of your _countless_ fan boys my darling and wonderful student." Tsunade announced.

Sasuke twitched.

"Now, run along, Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan needs her rest so she can resume her duties of making the entire male population of Konoha all hot and bothered with her pretty pink hair and amazing legs and—"

"Tsunade." Sasuke said dangerously, his cinnabar eyes flashed at the blonde. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles and looked at Sasuke.

"Ok, sir, I really probably should be getting back to sleep... Um, could you leave?" She asked as politely as she could. Had Sasuke not been Sasuke, his mouth would've dropped to the floor. Oh thank god for his amazing Uchiha blood.

Never the less, the mere fact that any woman dared to _turn his SEXY ASS away..._

Well, his pride cracked a bit down the middle.

_Am I not good enough for you my DARLING?!_ Inner Sasuke cried as his tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes.

Sasuke stood cradling his pride, not saying anything, not looking at Sakura--

(The love of his LIIIIIFE!!)

He walked out of the room. He shot a glare a Tsunade and said, no, **demanded**, with his sexy icy voice,

_"Fix. Her."_

Tsunade smiled and said, "She'll probably get over the amnesia in a few weeks or so. The bump on her head was nothing."

"She doesn't remember _me._ We just got married and our _honeymoon_ was supposed to happen _yesterday._" Sasuke growled.

_We were supposed to get FREAKY!!_ Inner Sasuke yelled and flailed his arms. _I. WANT. STEAMY. HOT. ROUGH. SE—_

Shutthefuckup.

"I know, Uchiha. Let her regain her memories of her favorite human-ice cube and _then_ you can whisk her away to bed and have your way with he—"

"Tsunade." He growled again as his inner self swooned.

"Right..." Her amber eyes were laughing at him as she smiled. "Go tell Naruto the news, I'll be working at the hospital." She turned her heel again and walked away, leaving the oh-so irresistible Uchiha alone in a hallway. The nurses were crowding behind the corner trying to get a glimpse of his nice ass.

-

-

-

"She doesn't remember you?" Kakashi asked again.

"Yes she doesn't remember me. She remembers dead-last for some reason—"

"I SAID I'm SORRY! But don't talk like _I'm. Not. Here!" _Naruto yelled as he looked up from his bowl of ramen.

The wind whistled by once before Kakashi and Sasuke resumed their conversation.

"Strange, she would sooner _forget_ Naruto before forgetting you... Oh my poor pretty princess... At least she has an honest reason to make the rest of the male population in Konoha all hot and bothered and—"

"Kakashi." Sasuke growled.

Woah. Déjà vu. Or maybe Kakashi and Tsunade rehearse this kind of stuff.

He got the mental image of Tsunade and Kakashi laughing evilly with lightning cracking in the background

...Bastards.

"Ok, fine. So give her a week. Let her rest, regain her memories, exchange spit. Maybe she'll remember you faster."

_I like that plan._ Inner Sasuke grinned slyly.

Sasuke stayed silent. Kakashi smirked.

"Oh, teme's got _hormones!_" Naruto laughed as he looked at Sasuke, taking his silence as contemplation on whether making out with Sakura would help her remember quicker. "Bow chika wah wow!"

"...Naruto. I WILL slam your ugly face into your bowl and have you _drown_ in the soup broth." Sasuke said with a deadly calm voice.

"Ah... Heh heh..." Naruto said nervously. "So what are we gonna do? She thinks you're some insane fan boy trying to get into her panties."

_Which we ARE!_ Inner Sasuke giggled.

It _giggled_. Sasuke thought, mortified that ANY part of him would... Giggle.

"She's staying at our house. She's my _wife._ No amount of forgetting will _change_ that." Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Of course. How could she forget your fabulous _glacier_ of a personality?" Kakashi chuckled as the Uchiha shot a glare at him. "Don't worry, you'll get those wonderful Uchiha-Haruno babies you've always wanted eventually."

CRASH.

"MY SOUP!" Naruto screeched as Sasuke stormed away. Kakashi stared at the bowl that narrowly missed his head. The contents and the remains of the porcelain were splattered all over the wood wall of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Woah, that was close." Kakashi smiled as he got up and walked off with his nose in that perverted book of his.

"MY SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!"

The cry echoed for miles.

-

-

-

Sasuke came back to the hospital to check on his dear but forgetful wifey. He even brought flowers.

(He has a heart! Alert the media!!)

Sasuke checked in at the desk, something he didn't do yesterday when he stormed in, before proceeding to Sakura's room.

He walked right in while she was reading a book and put the flowers on her lap before sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, Mr. Fan boy, you're back. Great timing, I was getting lonely." Sakura smiled prettily as she closed her book.

Inner Sasuke licked his lips. _You're completely right! Let's give each other a little something something and have some REAL fun, sweet lips!_

"We're married." Sasuke sighed as Sakura picked up the bouquet.

"These are pretty, thank you." Sakura smiled as she smelled the pretty pink and white bouquet of roses. She put them in an empty vase that was on the nightstand next to the bed.

"You are my wife." Sasuke stated. Sakura looked at him oddly.

"Am I?"

Sasuke sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a new packet of photos. He handed it to her for her to flip through.

"You made me pose for every one of the ones I'm in." Sasuke said.

The pinkette pulled out a couple photos. She saw herself in a white dress hugging, glomping, kissing, posing with Sasuke.

"Muh, you must be amazing with photo shop." Sakura yawned as she handed back the photos. "I mean, I've seen better, but that's pretty good."

Sasuke twitched.

This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

So. That was about 7 pages of stuff. Hope you like it.

[By the way, to my previous readers, I'm putting Connections on a morethanlikelypermanent hold. I'm experimenting with my writing skills and such, so... Forgive me? D:]

Reviews make me update faster. :P


End file.
